


Lucky Bastard

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, I should be doing my homework, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Modern Era, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired people, Yes I would keep doing this shit, bad language, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Evie is tired. Jacob's snoring is horrible. Arno can't sleep. Kassandra is a badass.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Evie Frye, Arno Dorian/Evie Frye
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 12





	Lucky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Apologies for any mistake.

Evie was trying to fall asleep, tangled in her blankets, feeling warm and calm before her roommate came to interrupt her sleeping with her snoring. She was tired, just coming from a mission and after taking a bath, dressing on fresh clothes and patch some parts of her body, she decided that she needed to sleep because she has to see Altaïr in the morning, but with Kassandra’s snoring, sleeping will turn in a difficult task. Her hopeful thoughts were interrupted when the door of her room opened. It was slowly, like someone who was trying to sneak in the room. She opened an eye, remembering that Kassandra doesn’t enter delicately anywhere, so she thought of a treat, until she heard her name from his voice. Her body relaxed and she rubbed her eyes while rolling in the bed. 

“What?”, she answered with a tired voice. She just wanted to sleep. Arno doesn’t reply, he simply closes the door and walks in her direction. When she opens both eyes, Evie can see his figure, but just that because is fucking dark and she is sleepy. 

“Sorry to wake you up”, he says and sounds genuinely sorry. She sits down in the bed, with her hair loose and messy and looks at where she thinks he is. 

“I was in the process of sleeping, but It doesn’t matter, what can I help you with?”, she uses what Jacob calls her ‘professional voice’ and it’s kind of amusing for Arno because they aren’t the common kind of professional partners. 

“Jacob is snoring again”. Evie knows what that means. Jacob’s snoring is just as terrible as Kassandra’s (maybe worst) because it doesn’t matter how or when he sleeps, his snoring is always like a truck. She let out a quiet chuckle when she imagines Arno trying to sleep in the same room with a snoring Jacob, but the teasing doesn’t last long, because she also knows why Arno is there sulking about her twin.

“Alright, lay down. I will not mind, but I’ll warn you than Kassandra is just like him”, she says while she moves a little to the side to leave him space in the bed. 

“It doesn’t matter. Beside you I sleep better”, he says, and even Evie can’t see him, but she knows he is smiling, and that her cheeks blushing. She ignores the comment, or at least, acts like it didn’t affect her, and lays down again in bed and rolls over so her back it at him and a considerable distance is between them. “Can we cuddle? Cuddles are good for sleep…”

“Arno shut up and sleep”, she interrupts, knowing pretty damn well that the ‘cuddle is good to sleep thing’ it was just an excuse to get closer. His respond is a chuckle. 

“That’s a yes?”, after a long sigh she covers her shoulders with her blanket and closes her eyes. 

“I don’t understand why you ask. It’s not the first time we share a bed, or cuddle”. Evie states like it’s a scientific fact. 

“I don’t like to do anything that involves you without your consent”, he explains with a serious tone and she smiles to herself. She was, indeed, a lucky bastard, like Kassandra said once. 

“Alright. You can get close. Just, please, go to sleep. I need to report back tomorrow morning”. Arno’s respond is getting closer to her and wrap an arm around her. Almost immediately Evie feels warm and safe, like she always does when Arno is there. 

“I love you”, he whispers, before planting a kiss on her shoulder. She simply hummed in respond, with a smile in her face. 

Lucky bastard indeed. 

A few minutes later, when Evie is finally falling asleep and Arno is snoring smoothly behind her, the door opens again abruptly. She opens one eye and looks at the door, to just find Kassandra in what looks like her Assassin robes covered in blood. When the Greek woman finds her beside Arno, she whispers an apology and walks inside to take a few things before going out. 

“Use protection”. Kassandra says while exiting and Evie rolls her eyes. 

“Fuck off, Kass”. Was Evie’s respond and her giggles are the only thing she can hear at the other side. Evie looks a second over her shoulder to find that Arno is still sleeping, so she decides to do the same.


End file.
